


Contrails in Water

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Ducks, F/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Domestic Bliss<br/>Prompt: Kara/Lee - getting a key (plaid_slytherin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrails in Water

What the frak was that? She pulled it out of Lee’s coat pocket and looked at it. Plain flat box. Completely unremarkable. It rattled. She looked around, making sure Lee wasn’t on his way back from the corner store. She opened it carefully. _A key in a box, Lee?_ It looked brand new. She picked it up and the keyring pulled the cotton out of place. The key wasn’t the only thing on it.

 _Oh._ She looked around again, then slid the ring on her finger. _Gods, Lee. So like you. Here’s the key to my house, and oh, by the way..._ She heard leaves scuffling, and glanced over her shoulder to see Lee coming back. She slipped the ring off, put everything back the way it was, and shoved the box back in his coat pocket.

She smiled at Lee when he got closer, bag of duck food in hand. 

“Hey.”

“Hey. Sorry it took so long -”

“It’s fine, Lee.” She stepped in and pulled him into a hug, then stood there for a few minutes, watching the ducks gliding over the water, creating patterns much like the contrails left by Vipers in-atmo.

Lee put a hand under her chin. “You okay? You’re quiet all of a sudden.”

“Yeah. Let’s feed the ducks.” She pulled the perforated strip and dug her hand in, filling Lee’s hand first, then her own. They tossed the food out onto the water, watching fish rise up to snatch some before the ducks caught on. They emptied the bag, and stood watching the moons set, Lee on her six keeping her warm, his hands in his pockets.

She felt when he started getting antsy, his arms around her, hand fumbling in the pocket, maybe deciding if now was the right time. She turned and pushed him back toward the bench, checking the perimeter to ensure they were still alone. She sat him down and straddled his lap, flicking his coat out behind her, leaving them in a sort of protective veil.

“What’s going on, Kara?”

“There’s something I’ve always wanted to do with you.”

He looked down at her spread in his lap and his mouth quirked. “Yeah? What’s that?”

“I want you to watch.”

“Watch -” His eyes got bigger and he looked around. “Right here? In public?”

She played with his hand for a minute, then put both their hands down between her legs. “Right here. In public.” She made sure the coat was surrounding her, and adjusted her stance on his lap. She put her hands in her hair and stretched her body out, then leaned forward and kissed him, slow and easy. She put his hands on her hips. “Hold on to me.”

“Always.”

She kissed the tip of her finger and put it on his lips. “One of the things I love about you -” She paused and waited for Lee to nod, “You know I can take care of myself, but you’re always here to back me up if I miss something.” She leaned back a little further and pulled her shirt out of her pants. Lee’s hands tightened on her hips, keeping her balanced. She licked her pointer finger and thumb, her eyes closing briefly when she pressed them around a nipple. “Trust, Lee. Like right now,” she moaned softly, thinking about Lee’s hands where hers were. “I know you’ll hold on until it hurts, even though you want to touch me, because you won’t let me fall.”

Leaving that hand under her shirt, she pushed the other into her pants, her strokes slow and regular. His eyes were blazing, pupils wide, and the pulse in his neck jumped in time with her heartbeat. “You have no idea how much that turns me on, Lee, knowing that I can let go,” she whimpered as she increased the pressure on her clit, “and you’ll catch me.”

Her fingers sped up, slick and wet now. She kept her eyes locked on Lee’s. Her heart raced, the cold air burned her mouth as she sucked it in faster. “Lee.”

“I’m right here.”

She dropped into him, resting her forehead on his, their noses smushed together. “Lee, gods, Lee…”

“I’ve got you.”

Kara kissed him, hard, letting Lee absorb her cries as she crashed into her climax. As she wilted into him, his hands moved off her hips to stroke up and down her back, comfortable and steady. Perfect.

“Hey, Kara?”

“Yes.” She sat up and said it firmly, looking him right in the eyes.

“I haven’t asked you anything.”

“I trust you. My answer’s yes.”


End file.
